


Sabor recién conocido

by Dimondcat12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimondcat12/pseuds/Dimondcat12
Summary: Observar su reflejo en las paredes metálicas del ascensor, aumentaba su ansiedad. Él sabia que esto era una mala idea, una terrible idea, pero no podía dar vuelta atrás, había llegado demasiado lejos para hacer eso.Sehun necesitaba culpar a alguien mas para aliviar la culpa que pesaba en su corazón y en el resto del cuerpo ¿Qué pensarían sus padres al saber que su único hijo estaba involucrado en algo como esto? Quizás, su madre se desmayaría entre los brazos de su padre.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 7





	Sabor recién conocido

Observar su reflejo en las paredes metálicas del ascensor, aumentaba su ansiedad. Él sabia que esto era una mala idea, _una terrible idea,_ pero no podía dar vuelta atrás, había llegado demasiado lejos para hacer eso.

Sehun necesitaba culpar a alguien mas para aliviar la culpa que pesaba en su corazón y en el resto del cuerpo ¿Qué pensarían sus padres al saber que su único hijo estaba involucrado en algo como esto? Quizás, su madre se desmayaría entre los brazos de su padre.

Jongin, ese era el nombre del culpable de sus decisiones, esa lengua venenosa y seductora se había dedicado a endulzarle el odio por semanas enteras. La voz alegra de su compañero resonó en su cabeza “ _Tiempos difíciles, medidas extremas”._

Las puertas metálicas se abrieron, sehun hizo un esfuerzo para avanzar, paso a paso, las puertas se volvieron a cerrar a sus espaldas. La habitación era hermosa como esas habitaciones de los dramas que adoraba ver, colores cálidos y suelo de mármol.

Sehun se aferro a la maleta que colgaba de su hombro, avanzo lentamente hacia la puerta principal, apretó el botón timbre que resonó por todo el lugar. Pasaron un par de minutos para que alguien abriera la puerta, un hombre estaba parado al otro lado de la puerta.

Sehun quedo maravillado por la belleza de ese rostro sereno, de la manera como la bata se deslizaba por sus hombros desnudos, de esos labios curiosos que se estiraban hacia arriba, deslizo su mirada por el resto del cuerpo, él no podía descifrar la forma de su cuerpo, pero sabía que sería igual de hermoso como su rostro.

\- ¿Sehun? - dijo el hombre, su voz era alegre y cálida- eres sehun ¿verdad?

-Si…-respondió el chico, su lengua se sentía demasiado pesada para articular palabras- ¿Suho?

-Si, llegas a tiempo…entra-

Suho se hizo a un lado, observando en silencios al otro chico avanzar, parecía un pequeño niño visitan por primera vez un parque de diversiones, tenia la boca ligeramente abierta, cerro la puerta. Él analizo el cuerpo del chico, hombros anchos y cintura delgada, piernas largas y esbeltas.

\- ¿Por qué la maleta? - pregunto suho- ¿Planeas modelarme lencería o algo por el estilo? –

Sehun quería morir de vergüenza, el calor subía lentamente por su cuello hasta cubrir por completo su rostro: - ¡No! - chillo- trabajo medio tiempo en una cafetería, aquí traigo mi ropa-

-De ahí venia el aroma de café recién hecho- susurro suho, avanzando lentamente al chico- ¿Estas de acuerdo con esto? –

-Si no estuviera de acuerdo con esto, ni hubiera venido- respondió sehun suspirando ante el ligero toque de esas manos sobre su pecho-

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? –

\- 27 años, señor-

-Te ves joven para tener esa edad, que envidia- susurro suho- no me llames de esa manera, me haces sentir aun mas viejo. Solo llámame suho- elevo su mirada- ¿Soy lo que esperabas? –

\- No, no era nada de lo que me esperaba-

\- ¿Mucho mejor? -

-Si nos hubiéramos encontrado en un bar, te hubiera llevado al baño o alguna habitación de hotel- 

Suho se sorprendió ante esa respuesta tan sincera y se echo a reír.

\- ¿Has tenido sexo con otros hombres? –

-Si, tuve un par de amantes-

Suho tarareo en respuesta, sus dedos dibujaban formas en el pecho.

La maleta que colgaba de los hombros de sehun callo al suelo, los brazos de sehun se deslizaron por la cintura de suho, ambos cuerpos se acercaron. Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos antes de que suho cerrara sus ojos y dejara entreabierto esos labios que pedían ser devorados. Sehun olvido por unos segundos que le estaban pagando por estar aquí e imagino que estaba a punto de pasar la noche con su amante.

Un amante cálido y hermoso.

Sehun se inclino poco a poco, el aliento del hombre chocaba contra la mejilla y lo beso y algo dentro de su pecho exploto ¿Placer? ¿Dulzura? ¿Lujuria? ¿Deseo? No lo sabía, pero quería más de eso, sehun suspiro al sentir la lengua de suho dentro de su boca, reclamándole un poco más, dedos deslizándose por su espalda hasta su nuca que se erizaba.

Ambos retrocedieron hasta que la espalda choco contra una pared, sehun deslizo las manos por debajo de la bata encontrándose con su cuerpo desnudo, sus dedos delinearon esos muslos torneados y generosos, una de esas piernas se había enredado alrededor de su cadera y el entendió esa silenciosa indirecta, tomando desde las caderas, lo levanto.

Sehun giro, apoyando la espalda de suho contra la espalda, sus dedos hábiles desataron el nudo de la bata, rompiendo el beso, deslizo sus labios por el cuello de suho, besando cada parte que podía alcanzar. Suho hundía los dedos en el cabello corto y oscuro del chico que hundía los dientes en su clavícula, suspiros y jadeos abandonaban su boca cansada, él también deseaba besar su piel, quería sentir como se erizaba debajo de su toque.

-Quítate la ropa-

Hicieron maniobras extrañas para permitir que sehun se desprendiera de sus prendas, el pantalón cayo pesadamente al suelo, sehun aparto a suho de la pared, a trompicones avanzo hacia el sofá donde ambos cayeron pesadamente, uno sobre el otro, Suho beso su cuello, clavícula y hombros, clavaba los dedos entre los omoplatos, arrancándole suaves quejidos a sehun que se encontraba desplomado sobre su cuerpo.

Sehun presionaba mi pierna entra las del hombre que comenzaba a gemir contra su odio, él deseaba oír un poco de mas de ese magnifico sonido, subió sus manos por el torso de suho hasta los pezones endurecidos, paso el pulgar por encima de ellos.

-Sehun- susurro suho, su voz había perdido fuerza, sonaba quebradiza y aterciopelada- oh, sehun…-

El hombre se deslizo por ese cuerpo, dejándose guiar por sus instintos, presiono sus labios contra esas protuberancias, jugueteaba de arriba hacia abajo, en círculos, succionando.

El cuerpo de suho se agito debajo del suyo, estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, corrientes de electricidad recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo.

-Sehun, por favor…para…para-

\- ¿No te gusta? – murmuro sehun. Suho noto la inseguridad en los ojos oscurecidos de sehun-

-No- respondió suho- es demasiado, necesito un pequeño descanso- rio, dejando caer la cabeza a un lado, tratando de controlar su respiración- tienes una boca…prodigiosa-

Sehun enrojeció, su corazón se acelero y se encogió su estómago.

\- ¿Por qué no vas un poco más abajo? –

El chico no respondió, beso el estomago plano del hombre, bajando lentamente hasta encajar entre sus piernas, el miembro palpitante y humedecido de suho chocaba contra la mejilla de sehun, pero este siguió bajando, estaba extasiado por el aroma floral impregnada en la piel del otro y ese sabor dulce a ¿frutas? ¿caramelo?, su imaginación comenzó a alejarse hacia un suho en una bañera, sumergido en agua cálida, preparando su cuerpo para este encuentro.

Sehun gruño, el dolor en su propia entrepierna se hizo un poco mas real, presiono sus labios en el interior de aquellos muslos, dejando leves marcas rojizas en la piel lechosa. Sin previo aviso, tomo a suho en el interior de su boca ansiosa.

Suho levanto la cabeza, mareado y confundido, el calor no dejaba espacio para pensamientos coherentes, peino los mechones oscuros que caían sobre el rostro de sehun, observando detenidamente como esos bonitos y rojizos labios lo devoraban por completo. Gemidos agudos abandonaba sus labios, su espalda se arqueaba contra la boca de sehun, podía sentirse en lo mas profundo de su garganta, esos labios rozando la base.

Las fosas nasales de sehun estaban ensanchadas, tratando de tomar un poco mas de aire. Solo pasaron unos segundos mas para que sehun sacara el miembro de su boca, el sabor salado se había quedado en su lengua, hilos de saliva se escurría de la comisura de su boca, beso cada vena sobresaliente.

-Sehun…carajo- susurro suho, su pecho subía y bajaba. Su cuerpo estaba vibrando de placer, se sentía tan cerca-

-Suho- susurro sehun, besando sus caderas- eres hermoso…realmente hermoso-

Levanto las piernas, presionándolas contra el abdomen, elevando sus caderas. Suho chillo cuando sintió un golpe en los glúteos, el aire abandono sus pulmones en el momento que sintió como sehun se deslizaba un poco más abajo, él hundiéndose un poco mas profundo en su interior, sus dedos se encajaron en el mueble, gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su cuerpo, sus caderas se mecían de adelante hacia atrás, en busca de algo más.

Los dedos de sehun se aferraban en los muslos del chico, tratando de mantener quieto su cuerpo, pero era imposible, no paraba de removerse y jadear.

-Sehun…sehun- balbuceaba suho- no puedo más…por favor-

El chico se apartó, limpiándose la boca humedecida. Coloco las piernas cada lado de su cuerpo: - ¿Tienes condones? –

-Si, pero están en mi habitación- suspiro suho, deslizando la mano por el abdomen trabajado del chico- ese era el plan ¿sabías? Llevarte a mi habitación para dejar que me follaras-

-Lo siento- susurro sehun ahogando un suspiro, los dedos pálidos de suho estaban rodeando su entrepiernas-

-No importa- tarareo suho- Ven.

Sehun trato de inclinarse sobre el cuerpo de suho, pero este se lo impidió, lo atrajo desde sus caderas. Él termino sentado sobre el pecho de suho que lamia perezosamente su miembro humedecido antes de tomarlo hasta la mitad, una suave arcada salió de su garganta, pero él siguió empujando, abriendo su garganta para que sehun estuviera completamente en el interior. Sehun sentía que se iba a derretir en ese instante, todo su cuerpo temblaba de placer.

No podía detenerse a pensar en sus acciones, solo deseaba un poco más de placer, se aferro al cabello oscurecido y empapado de sudor, empujando la cabeza del hombre contra el sofá antes de empujar sus caderas contra su boca. Sehun estaba en un transe en los ojos de suho, esos ojos lujuriosos y llenos de deseo, complacido con cada nuevo movimiento de sus caderas.

-Suho…suho-

Sehun tiro sus caderas hacia atrás, inclinándose sobre el rostro de suho y presionar sus labios contra los suyos. Era una posición dolorosa e incómoda, pero sehun no iba a parar, podía sentir su propio sabor en la boca dulce de suho, sus dedos seguían aferrados al cabello del hombre, las manos de suho se deslizaban por sus muslos.

Ambos extasiados por el otro, suho suspiro contra la boca de sehun que poco a poco fue tomando una posición cómoda, sobre su cuerpo.

Ese beso se volvió perezoso casi cálido hasta que se rompió, los dedos de suho se deslizaron por la mejilla enrojecida de sehun.

-Te quiero dentro de mi- murmuro suho contra la barbilla de sehun-

-Creo que tengo condones en mi pantalón-

-Ve por ellos- 

Sehun se levanto del sofá, presuroso en encontrar los pantalones tirados en alguna parte. Cuando lo encontró, rebusco en el interior de los bolsillos, saco un empaque dorado con el logo de la marca impreso en todas partes. A pesar de sus manos temblorosas, sehun fue cuidadoso al momento de abrirlo, colocándolo con lentitud sobre el miembro antes de volver junto a suho que lo esperaba con las piernas abiertas.

El orgullo de sehun creció dentro de su pecho, se sentía bien ser devorado con la mirada, ser deseado. Él se coloco entre las piernas del chico, empujo lentamente en su interior.

-Relájate, suho-

-Espera…- respondió suho, su respiración estaba acelerada- espera-

Sehun elevo sus piernas, colocándolas sobre los hombros antes de inclinarse sobre suho. Sehun tomo un poco de aire antes de empujar, acababa de entrar por completo en el interior de suho que mantenía la boca abierta pero no había ninguno sonido.

-Lo siento…lo siento- susurraba sehun, besando sus pantorrillas- suho, lo siento, pero…- ahogo un gemido, el calor que lo envolvía comenzaba a enloquecerlo- no puedo más-

-Esta bien- susurro suho, acuno el rostro del chico en la palma de su mano- no se me...da lo rudo, pero esta bien.

Ambos se quedaron quietos por un largo momento, sehun susurraba palabras cariñosas que tranquilizaban a suho.

-Vamos, sehun- susurro suho- muévete-

Suho no tuvo necesidad de repetir sus palabras, sehun se movía contra su cuerpo con violencia como si estuviera desesperado por tenerlo un poco más. Suho clavo sus dedos los hombros del chico, gemidos y maldiciones se escapaban de su boca, el calor se deslizaba a cada rincón de su cuerpo, era insoportable, suho estaba ansioso de liberarse de esa sensación. Elevo sus caderas para sentir esa deliciosa fricción contra el abdomen de sehun, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y la boca de sehun beso su garganta que ronroneaba.

-Suho…suho- murmuro como si fuera un mantra-

Sehun se aparto los mechones que se pegaban a su rostro sudoroso, siguió empujando una y otra vez, choque piel contra piel, el cabello esparcido de suho, su rostro enrojecido, la bata gris que seguía aferrada a su cuerpo, esos labios enrojecidos, todo era maravilloso para él. Un suave cosquilleo se formó en su estómago que, bajo lentamente, sehun paso los brazos por debajo del cuerpo de suho hasta aferrarse a sus hombros y empujarlos hacia abajo mientras sus caderas seguían arremetiendo contra su cuerpo con movimientos secos.

Suho gritaba su nombre contra su oído antes de dejarse ir entre sus estómagos, su cuerpo se estremecía contra el mueble entre espasmos y balbuceos, sehun se perdió en esos gritos cuando toco su propio clímax, desplomándose sobre el cuerpo del hombre.

-Dios…-susurro suho-

◘ 

Había pasado una semana de ese suceso, sehun estaba en la mitad de su turno, pero su mente no estaba ahí. No podía olvidar a ese hombre, en las palabras que había compartido después de esa noche, de ese encuentro donde ambos se vistieron y sehun salió de ese lugar con un par de ceros en su cuenta bancaria.

Una parte de él estaba aliviada, no tenía deudas que pesaran sobre sus hombros y otra parte, quería volverlo a ver.

Una parte de sehun estaba esperando la llamada de suho, deseaba tenerlo una vez más entre sus brazos, pero no hubo nada, ni un solo mensaje.

En ocasiones, saboreaba el sabor de su piel en la piel de otras personas, pero no era suficiente. No era capaz de quitarse de la mente a suho ni esa expresión de placer al finalizar su sesión.

Una mano sobre su hombro, saco a sehun de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí parado? - pregunto jongin – es mejor que este moviendo ese culo rápido si no quieres que minseok venga a gritarte-

\- ¿Esta aquí? -

-Si, parece que recordó que tiene un negocio que atender o jongdae esta de viaje y no quiere estar solo en casa-

Sehun suspiro, un grupo de hombres entro a la cafetería, envueltos en alguna charla aburrida. Cada uno de ellos vestía un hermoso traje negro, pero uno resaltaba entre ellos, ese rostro, ese cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás.

Él estaba aquí.


End file.
